efedfandomcom-20200216-history
DAW Final Friday
DAW Universal Championship: Cobra Commander © vs. Sub-Zero Fatal Four Way Elimination Match: Spawn vs. Megatron vs. Optimus Prime vs. Thor (Winner of this match to challenge for The DAW Universal Championship at B-Rush’s next CPV, American Anarchy, and the second place runner up in this match getting the last spot inside The American Anarchy Elimination Chamber Match.) Ten Team Tag Team Gauntlet Match for the vacated DAW Tag Team Championships: Gears of War vs. Army of Two vs. Ermac & Kenshi vs. The Deadly Alliance vs. The Soldiers of Fortune vs. The Beetleborgs vs. The Battletoads vs. Blue and Gold vs. Aladdin & Peter Pan vs. Decepticon Battle Fleet TLC Match for the DAW Action-X Championship: Phil Labonte © vs. Spider-Man Noir (Winner gets a spot in the Elimination Chamber Match @ American Anarchy) Extreme Rules Match: Edge vs. Walter Scott Dog Collar Match: Ganondorf vs. Doomsday Grudge Match: Batman vs. Cooler Red Skull vs. The Extinction Agency's Newest Member DAW Nitro National Championship: Reptile © vs. Composite Superman Six Man Tag Team Match: Sinestro, Bane, & Solomon Grundy vs. Silver Space Ranger, Colossus, & ??? Results *2 - Noble 6 was revealed as the new member of the Extinction Agency and Red Skull's mystery opponent. *4 - Sara Jean Underwood prevented Cooler of using a chair on Batman. *6 - Duke Nukem was Silver Space Ranger and Colossus' mystery tag partner when he came out riding a monster truck. He ran Grundy with the monster truck, send Sinestro to the second row with one hell of a punch, and dominated Bane with the ring and finish him with the Oklahoma Stampede and getting the win for his team. *7 - Sam Fisher tried to prevent Phil Labonte of winning the match but failed. *8 - Walter Scott attack the Gears of War with a steel chair after the Gears of War eliminated The Deadly Alliance from the match. Then later in the match while Marcus Fenix and Soundwave were fighting on the outside, Walter was gonna hit Dom with the steel chair again but Dom duck and hit Starscream with that chair by accident. *10 - Ghost Rider cost Sub-Zero the match after both laying out Sub-Zero and Cobra Commander with a steel chair. Miscellaneous Facts *Silver Space Ranger and Colossus' mystery partner was stuck in traffic while heading to the arena. *Smoke came to wish Sub-Zero good luck in his match against Cobra Commander. *Both Starscream and Soundwave got attacked by Scraplets after they open a whole box of them. Later, Megatron went to his locker room and notice of what happened to his two lackeys from the Scraplet onslaught. *DAW B-Rush Co-President Black Mask came out and told Walter to pay attention when he talking to someone. He told him if he interfered in the Gauntlet Match by anyway shape or form, that there would be serious repercussions. He also told him that he decided not to head Bryce and his warnings, so Walter have to face the consequences. And due to Walter's actions in the Gauntlet match, he got suspended from DAW indefinitely by order of Black Mask. Category:Doom Action Wrestling Category:DAW CPVs Category:E-fed CPVS Category:2012